Her Voice
by SasuSaku453
Summary: Sasuke came back and he's 20. He cant find the two other people he wanted to see, Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura doesnt talk to anyone but Kakashi and is being attacked for some reason?
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my friend's stories. She's out of the country right now and she wanted me to put this up. Her name's Serenity and she's a total firecracker. I did everything the way she wrote it so she doesnt get mad. This time the spelling isnt my fault. I'm going to forward all your reveiws to her so she can see how well her story is going. So far she has 4 chapters but I'm not done typing. So bare with me. Read and enjoy and thanks for all you readers out there.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Back Again

It had only been a couple of weeks since Sasuke came back to Konoha with Naruto. It was late summer and Sasuke had just turend 20 which ment it had been 6 years since he had been back. He had already seen half the people that were still willing to call him a freind but he hadnt seen the two most importent people besides Naruto yet, Sakura and Kakashi. Naruto had given Sasuke a birthday party about a week ago and Sakura and Kakashi weren't there eather.

"Naruto where are we going?" Sasuke growled as Naruto tugged him through the city. Naruto had gotton stronger and now was on his way to becoming Hokage and Sasuke was going to become an ANBU.

Naruto had his usual fox grin on his face as he said, "Just wait Sasuke, just wait." Sasuke could help but let out a small smirk as he rolled his eyes. Naruto walked into the Ninja Acadamy still tugging Sasuke along. He stopped right infront of a door and said, "Wait here. Just for a second." Naruto whispered as he opened the door and went into the room.

Sasuke waited for Naruto for about 15 minutes when Naruto came out of the room with a blonde haired woman behind him. The woman put her hands on her hips and demanded, "So what do you want now Naruto."

Naruto was on his knees begging to the woman, "Please. Ino tell us were Sakura is." The blonde haired teacher was Yamanaka Ino. She was a lot taller since the last time Sasuke saw her.

Ino leaned down and made Naruto look into her eyes, "Naruto I told you already. Sakura's out with Kakashi on a mission." She looked at the whimpering Naruto and roled her eyes, "I really dont know where she is. And your asking me so I'm guessing Hinata doesnt know eather?"

Naruto got to his feet and nodded. "Oh Ino. You remember Sasuke right?" Naruto said as he pointed to Sasuke.

Ino nodded and smiled as she said, "I have to get back to my students. Why dont you ask Tsunade-Hokage. She should know." Ino whispered as she returend to her class.

"Stupid me I forgot to ask Tsunade. She seems to know everything. We can go find her." Naruto said pulling Sasuke out of the school again.

Sasuke started to ask, "Why do you want to find Sakura."

"Baka." Naruto whispered. Sasuke just gave him an evil look. "Your so stupid. Dont you think Sakura would want to see that your alive. And I want to talk to her. We just stopped talking after a while."

Sasuke stopped and pulled away and asked, "What do you mean. She's normally talking up a storm."

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke with his eyes sad as he answered, "After you left Sakura stopped talking to everyone. The only ones that she would ever talk to were Hinata, Ino, and Kakashi. But everytime Kakashi would leave on a mission Sakura would lock herself in her apartment and soon everyone got worried about her."

Naruto went and sat on a bench and continued, "When she passed the ANBU test everyone thought that she would be the frist one to die but Sakura proved them wrong. She kept up with the older ANBUs and soon she was on Kakashi's ANBU squad and they spent every moment together. Now Sakura never speaks to anyone but Kakashi, Hinata, and Ino. I barely ever get to see her anymore."

Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's shoulder and said, "We'll all be back together soon. Just like the old days."

"We we'll see. Sakura still has a firy temper like always so she's probly be hard to talk to." Naruto moaned.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a voice from behind them both. There was a girl almost their age. She had her dark blond hair in two messy buns and her red and white dress was tattered.

Naruto spun around to see her. The girl was panting and was bloody, "Abby what happened?" he asked as the girl fell into his arms.

The girl was panting as she whispered, "Sakura... and Kakashi... They're in the middle... of a big fight... their going to get hurt."

Naruto helped Abby to her feet and asked, "Why did you come here to me insted of Tsunade?"

"I knew you were one of Sakura's best friend. So I thought you would want to know first. Last time I saw her she was by Aroura Creek." Abby said getting to her feet. Abby started walking towards the Hokage's atendece room. "Naruto come with me please." She pleeded as she walked away.

"Sasuke we have to find Sakura. But we cant leave without Tsunade's permision so we have to see her." Naruto said as he ran to Abby's side. Sasuke trusted Naruto's judgment so he went along with Naruto's plan.

_**AT TSUNADE'S OFFICE**_

Tsunade treated Abby's wounds. She suddenly truned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Can I trust you two to make sure that Sakrua and Kakashi come back alive?" she asked seriously.

Naruto and Sasuke just nodded. "Good luck Naruto." Abby said sweetly as she laied on the ground. Naruto nodded at Abby's kind jester.

Sasuke and Naruto went and grabbed their ANBU outfits and then ran to the gates of Konoha. They had about more then 4 hours of daylight left to find them. "We better hurry." Sasuke said as he ran through the woods with Naruto following him.

"If Sakura's hurt I swear I'll beat someone's ass into the ground." Naruto yelled as he grined his teeth. He couldnt even start to think about Sakura being hurt or even killed by some stupid person.

Suddenly in a flash of light something suddenly something crossed infront of Sasuke and grabbed Naruto. "Naruto why are you out here?" Asked a once fermilar voice.

"Terra!" Naruto screamed as he hugged the girl infront of him.

Terra only nodded. "Sasuke I see your back to normal." Terra smiled as she looked around. "You ANBU shouldnt be out here. Come on lets go." Terra said leading them through the brush. Terra was called 'Terra of the trees' for a good reason. She had been through Konoha forest so many times that she knew ever palce that no one would ever find you.

"Why are you both out here?" Terra asked sweetly.

Naruto looked around and said, "We're looking for Sakura and Kakashi. Have you seen them?"

"I saw Sakura in the medow getting some herbs earlyer today but I havent seen Kakashi in about two days." Terra said grabbing some apples from the tree above her. She tossed the apples to her old friends.

"Well thanks we gotta go." Sasuke said trying to get away from the surounding trees.

Terra grabbed his hand and pointed out of the bushes. There were 3 ANBU stading watching the area. "They're sound ninja's. They're looking for Kakashi and Sakura. You have to wait here." Terra made sure that Sasuke and Naruto waited intell the Sound ANBU were gone. By that time the sun was setting.

"Bye Terra. Keep safe." Naruto waved as he hugged his old freind and left with Sasuke to find Sakura and Kakashi.

They walked to the medow and watched the sunset. Suddenly Sasuke saw some thing moving in the corner of his eye. He quickly and quietly went over to see what it was. It was a girl his age with hot pink hair, _Its Sakura. Thats got to be Sakura she's the only one with that kind of hair_. Sasuke thought as he hid behind a large sakura (cherry) tree. The girl had her pink hair up in a pony tail with her bangs hanging by her face.

She was wearing a weird looking skirt that was warn by only the most expeiranced medical ninja's in Konoha. Sasuke could hear that Sakura was singing in a soft voice as she picked floweres and herbs. Sakura suddenly looked up towards the sunset to see a silowet of a man.

Sasuke watched as a smile formed on Sakura's face as she ran to the man. The man hugged her close and kissed her on the forehead and then they both walked away. _I wonder who that was? Who ever that was. She loves him very much. The last time I saw Sakura smile like that was when I called her Sakura-chan the day I left_. He heard bells in the distance as he knew where the two had gone. Sasuke quickly ran back to Naruto and asked, "Naruto can I meet you back at Terra's hinding spot at midnight?"

"Sure you can. But If you're not there by morning I'm coming after you." Naruto smiled as Sasuke ran off.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to where he thought that Sakura had went to. There were so many trees that now he was wishing that Terra was there to tell him where to go. Suddenly he saw the faint glow of a campfire. He hid high in the trees and watched what was happening below from the cover of the summer leaves.

"Sakura comb your hair." demanded a silver haired ninja with a mask over his face.

"Kakashi. Why do you do this to me." Sakura moaned as she took her hair out of the pony. She dug in her bag and found a comb. Quicky she ran the comb through a small strand of hairs. "Happy now?" she snapped.

Kakashi just roled his eyes and jestered that she come closer. Sakura sat right next to him and gave him the brush. "Let me do it." he said starting to comb through her long hair.

"Any more stories?" Sakura asked as she staired up at the star filled sky.

"You've heard all my stories." Kakashi laughed as he ran the comb again through Sakura's pink hair. He looked down at Sakura who was giving him a babyish look. "Fine. Do you remember the first time that Sasuke and Naruto fought over you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura turned to look at him, "No. Tell me the story." Sakura said, her eyes filled with happyness.

"Well... It all started out just a while before Sasuke left." Kakashi said starting the story.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed being as anoyying as ever. He ran over to Sakura who was sitting under her favorite sakura (cherry) tree. She was reading a beautiful blue book.

"Oh... hey Naruto." Sakura answered looking up to her teammate. Sakura but the beautiful blue book down still holding the page.

"Sakura whats your book about?" Naruto asked as he sat beside his pink haired teammate.

Sakura blushed as she told Naruto about the book, "Its about this ugly girl that becomes beautiful and then her two best friends have a fight over who was to marrie her."

Naruto was intrested, "So who won over the girl's heart?" Naruto asked leaning in to see Sakura's book.

"Neather. While fighting they badly hurt the girl they were fighting over. She was sent to the hospital. Her friends werent alowwed to see her in the hospital since her parents didnt want them to hurt her even more." Sakura answered as she put a crease in her page and shut the book.

Naruto was just stairing at the bright blue sky as he whispered, "That must stink. No matter what happened she would be breaking one of her best friend's hearts."

Sakura smiled at him and mummbled, "I know but you'll always be my knight in shining armor." Sakura leaned her head agenst Naruto making him feel a whole lot better.

_**BACK IN REALITY**_

"Kakashi..." Sakura whined. "You know that Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't fight over me."

Kakashi gave her a weak smile and said, "You caught me." He started to comb through Sakura's hair again. "So have you talked to Naruto at all?"

"NO!" Sakura said sharply not even looking at her silver haired freind. "He's so much stronger. He wouldnt want to talk to a weak ANBU like me." Sakura crossed her arms and stud stairing at the dark woods.

"Sakura besides the fact that you graduated as an ANBU before he did must mean something to you. I'm going to take you to talk to him as soon as we get back to the village. Let me see that hand of yours." Kakashi said as he grabbed Sakura's arm. It had been badly cut and healed over and over again, "You've become a great medical nin. Havent you?"

Sakura faked a smile and said, "Baka." She was quiet as she dug around in her bag. "I saw Terra earlyer. She said that Kaiya, Kiyoshi, and Aya are doing well."

"Oh." Kakashi said and the name of his wife and his kids.

"Aya has already started reading your damned books." Sakura hissed glaring at the silver haired man. Kakashi just laughed at her. "Kakashi I dont want to hurt you out here." she said coldly.

Kakashi stopped and looked at her. "Why do you act so different out here rather then with the other villagers?" he asked.

She sat at his side and said, "I'm not good enough for them. I shouldnt even be here." Sakura stopped and hugged her knees to her chest. When she was in Konoha she hid her every emoshion from everyone but when she was with Kakashi she could let everything out. "I wasnt strong enough to stop Sasuke from leaving... Neji even agrees that I'm weak."

"Dont kid yourself." Kakashi snapped. "Your strong. You had to be... your out here with me arent you?" he mummbled to the pink haired girl. He put a couple strands of hair behind her ear and said, "You aren't my student anymore. You are my equal. You are strong. Naruto and I are even scared of you."

Sakura started to giggle. "Thanks Kakashi. You always help me." she whispered leaning agenst his shoulders. "Its almost midnight. The moons brighter then ever." she whispered looking up at the huge full moon.

_She's changed a lot I cant even sence her emoshions this time. I wonder if she's forgotton what she said to me before I left_? Sasuke wondered as he looked at the moon. His moment made some leaves move.

That caught Sakura's atenshion, she had quickly grabbed her kunai. "Sakura calm down. It was only an animal I saw it." Kakashi whispered making Sakura calm down. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Terra." Kakashi suddenly disapeared.

**>  
****>  
>  
>  
>  
>**

**TBC...

* * *

**

So how was that. Be my guest and inslut away! I'm not going to be the one dead when Serenity finds out what you said. HAHAHA all u are DEAD! Thanks alot if you reveiw. I hate you if you dont! 


	2. Chapter 2

That caught Sakura's atenshion, she had quickly grabbed her kunai. "Sakura calm down. It was only an animal I saw it." Kakashi whispered making Sakura calm down. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Terra." Kakashi suddenly disapeared.

**Chapter 2**

Fight Part 1

That caught Sakura's atenshion, she had quickly grabbed her kunai. "Sakura calm down. It was only an animal I saw it." Kakashi whispered making Sakura calm down. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go talk to Terra." Kakashi suddenly disapeared.

He suddenly went behind Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "Come on. We need to talk." his voice sent shivers up Sasuke's spin.

He nodded and followed Kakashi back to the medow. They both sat in the flowers and started to talk. "Why are you here?" Kakashi asked swiftly.

"Abby came back and said you both were in trouble." Sasuke answered as he picked up a flower. "Why was Sakura so down? I didnt see her smile once." Sasuke whispered as he felt the flower's petals with his bare fingers.

"She thinks she's weak. A while after you left Neji called Sakura weak for crying over the death of her parents." Kakashi whispered looking at the feild of flowers. "Now her and Neji fight constontly."

Suddenly the wind picked up and Kakashi's eyes windened. His hand went onto his head as he sighed. "Kakashi get me out of here!" a firm voice screamed. Suddenly Neji was behind Kakashi and he was scaking, "Kakashi please..." he mummbled.

"Neji what did you do?" Kakashi asked angerly. Everyone could sensce the large amount of chalkra coming after Neji.

"Nothing." Neji denighed. "I just told Haruno that Uchiha was back," Neji was pointing at Sasuke as he finnished, "And she went buzerk."

"Neji... Come here." A voice whispered in the wind.

Kakashi put his hand on his head and whispered, "Not this justue again." Kakashi turned to Neji who was still shaking, "I dont even know where Sakura is. She only showed me this jutsue only twice and not even Sharingan can find where she is."

_What! Not even shiringan can find her. No wonder I cant find her_. Sasuke pondered looking out over the feild.

"Come on Neji. I thought you said I was weak." the voice called out again. The leaves swirled around and the flowers went with them. Suddenly Sakura was standing in the middle of a tornado of leaves and flower blossoms.

Her hands were pressed to her heart as she opened her eyes. It was different her once stunning green eyes were blue and full of pain. "Dont hurt him Sakura." Kakashi whispered standing up.

"What ever." Sakura mumbled coldly. Sakura reached into the wind and pulled out a handful of leaves. The leaves soon sharpened like kunais in her hands. She through the leaves and pined Neji to a tree. "Dont mess with me." she whispered walking up to him.

Kakashi suddenly grabbed Sakura's arms and pointed across the feild. Standing there was a young girl. Her hair was silver and her eyes were a pretty light shade of blue. Sakura knelt down and the girl ran into her arms. The young girl started to cry when she saw how angry Sakura was.

"Kakashi..." Sakura mummbled looking up at the silver haired man. Kakashi gave her a faint smile and took the young girl from Sakura.

"Go find Terra for me..." Kakashi whispered as the girl played with his hair. Sakura nodded but she froze.

She looked over to the dark haired man that she couldnt reconize. _S-Sasuke... Neji wasnt lieing_. Sakura went over to Neji and whispered, "I'm sorry," Neji smirked at her.

"So the great Haruno Sakura admits defeat?" he asked ready to be hit in the gut like normal, but nothing happened.

"Yeah. I guess I do," Sakura whispered as she walked into the forest.

"huh." he wondered as she walked away. "Ohh... Shit. She's going to come after me for that." Neji whispered as he hit himself on the head.

Neji ran off back to Konoha, he had finnished his mission. Sasuke stud up and went over to the young girl and Kakashi, "So who's this?" he asked smirking at the young girl.

The girl gave him an evil look and put her hands together and did a replacement jutsue. "Daddy... I dont like him." the girl whispered hiding behind Kakashi's legs.

"She knows ninjutsue. Thats great." Sasuke said trying to get Kakashi to talk.

Kakashi picked his daughter up and said, "This is my daughter Aya. She's young but she knows a lot." Aya looked deep into Sasuke's cobalt eyes.

"This is the Uchiha, that you, momma, and sissy talk about. Isnt he?" Aya asked. She looked around and whispered, "Where did sissy go anyway? She was really sad, sader then normal." Aya asked looking into her father's eyes.

"You can tell thats she's upset cant you?" Sasuke asked feeling something from the young girl.

Kakashi let out a sigh and started a story, "When Aya was first born she was quiet and alseep. Sakura being the medic she is, was willing to do everything to help. Aya wouldnt wake no matter what Sakura would do for her. So one day when I wasnt around Sakura desided to make a sacerfice." Kakashi's voice started to crack as he ended the last sentance.

"Sissy decided that no matter what happened to her she would bring me back, only to see daddy smile. She used up much of her life energy to bring me back. Sakura was willing to die over something so different, for me and my family just to be happy." Aya whispered as she snuggled closer to her father. "I gained much of what sissy knew. Her memories, her spirit, her skills, her love and her pain." Aya whispered.

"Sakura almost died to help my daughter and for that I owe her my life. But the only thing that Sakura completly gave up was her emoshions of everything but greif, pain, and sadness." Kakashi whispered looking deep into the forest, "Sometimes she'll show happyness but not so often. But the thing that scares me the most is the thought that what ever happenes to Sakura happens to Aya." Kakashi was scared and Sasuke knew it.

"Sissy doesnt like to talk about it but she never tries anything too risky unless she really needs to. If she gets hurt so do-" Aya was cut off as she grabbed her stomach. All she could do was moan in pain as tears fell down her eyes. "Daddy it hurts." she whined as her father held her close.

"Aya what's happening?" Kakashi asked starting to shake. He held his daughter close and cradled her in his arms. "Come on Sakura you can do it. Just hold it off for a minute." he mumbled.

Sasuke was trembling, he could feel something wrong in the pit of his gut. _Sakura are you alright_? he wondered hoping that she would only answer with her old smile. Aya started to relaze as Sakura and Naruto dashed out of the forest.

"Kakashi hurry it up!" Sakura snapped as she took Aya out of her sensei's shaken hands. Naruto smiled as Sakura ran as quickly as she could to Kaiya's.

Sakura held Aya close to her body as they ran as quickly as they could. "Hush now Aya. We'll be there soon." Sakura whispered in Aya's ear making Aya calm down again. "Dont worry Aya. I wont let anything happen. Not while I'm here." she mumbled.

Suddenly someone jumped out of the trees and takled Sakura. They all fell to the ground. Just like normal Sakura used herself as a cushion for Aya to fall on. "Sissy are you alright?" Aya asked getting off of Sakura and sitting at her side.

Sakura suddenly grabbed Aya and pulled her under her body. The person who had hit Sakura was now throughing kunai and throwing stars at them and Sakura was using herself as a human sheild to portect Aya.

"SAKURA!" Kakashi yelled hitting the man and knocking him to the ground. "Are you guys alright?" he asked taking Sakura by the hand and helping her up. He gapped at her as he saw the tears drap down her eyes.

He looked over at Aya who was also crying, "Sissy please dont!" she screamed running and hugging Sakura's legs. "Dont do it again." the tears ran down her eyes as she held Sakura not willing to let her go.

"I'm sorry Aya. I gave your mother a promise that I'm not willing to go back on." Sakura whispered softly.

Kakashi gapped at her and his grasp on her arm tightened. "Sakura, Kaiya would understand." He whispered shaking.

"I gave my word." she snapped at him. Her eyes turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "I'm sorry I'm so weak. I never could stand up to you both." She knelt down and took Aya's hand and started to whisper soft words to her ear. Everyone could hear them though as she whispered, "What was the most important thing I taught you?"

Aya tried to dry her tears and whispered, "Portect your friends with your life and you will live with no regrets?" she asked wishing not to be wrong.

Sakura shock her head as a smiled curved her lips, "Live each day remembering that good always comes from what is bad." she mumbled as tears formed in her eyes. Aya didnt answer, not knowing what was going to happen next. "I want you to remember that. That something good will come of this moment."

Sakura turned to smile at her crying friends. Even Sasuke had tears in his eyes. "Please Sakura I beg of you. Dont do anything like that." Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura got to her feet and gave Aya a scroll. "Use your chalkra to activate this." she whispered ignoring Kakashi's words. "It'll protect you." she smiled and felt the warmth of Aya's caring heart.


	3. Chapter 3

HEY PEOPLE! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and not being mean about my spelling!

**sakuraXx**  
Natsyoulord  
**LE**  
Akino blossoms  
**HeartAngel**  
isthisparadise  
**BlackAngel576**  
Wolf Demoness of the Shadow  
**Mezumi**  
WWJD309

* * *

Sakura turned to smile at her crying friends. Even Sasuke had tears in his eyes. "Please Sakura I beg of you. Dont do anything like that." Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura got to her feet and gave Aya a scroll. "Use your chalkra to activate this." she whispered ignoring Kakashi's words. "It'll protect you." she smiled and felt the warmth of Aya's caring heart.

**Chapter 3**

Fights Part 2

"Sure sis. I will." Aya whispered as her chalkra opened the scroll. A chalkra barrier was around Aya in a second. "Whats going to happen to you?" she asked through the chalkra barrier.

Sakura smirked. She walked forward closer to the ememy, "Itachi if you want me come and get me!" she snapped. A man in a black cloack and red clouds was infront of Sakura in a second.

"Oh my cherry blossom. You've grown since last I saw you." he stopped and he quickly smirked, "You have no happyness in your eyes. I guess you realized you cant live without anger."

"Shut up," she whispered. "I told you the last time that I'm not going with you. I have a promise to keep." she mummbled as her eyes went to his.

She didnt drop down from the sharingan but something else happened, "I see you've mastered Ao-Manako jutsue. No wonder you arent dead yet." Itachi's gazed truned to Aya as he smirked, "Lets see. The girl next?" he questioned.

Sakura's eyes widened as she moved infront of Aya. "You will have to kill me to get to her. Then you'll lose," Sakura smirked and said, "And I know any Uchiha hates to lose."

This was true for every Uchiha expesially Itachi. "Stupid Bitch. You will come with me dead or alive!" he snarled. He lunged at Sakura with all his force.

She used one hand her kunai to block him and she used the other hand to do some hand signs,_ I'll get him this time. I'll never let him do that again_. She quickly did Horse- Tiger- Dragon - Snake - Rat. Fireballs flue everywhere.

_She can do that jutsue with one hand_? Sasuke and Naruto thought in shock. Naruto looked over to Aya and saw how scared she was. "Aya come here!" he snapped. Aya turned around and ran over to him.

She was shaking but the chalkra alowed Naruto to touch her. He picked her up and held her like she was his child. "Mr. Naruto. I'm scared, last time Itachi-san came he took sissy away." she cried into his shirt.

"I remember that," Naruto whispered holding Aya close and told the short version of the story to Sasuke, "Itachi took Sakura out of the village and we didnt see her for months. She came back hurt and broken. Her eyes were brighter blue then mine. I never saw Sakura the same. But then again that was after she healed Aya." Naruto was sad and Aya could tell.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didnt mean to hurt sissy like that. But the Ao-Manako jutsue is called the blue eye jutsue for a reason. As sharingan is red the oposite is blue. To deflect sharingan you must use the Ao-Manako eye jutsue." Aya cuddled closer to Naruto as she felt his pain. "She can fight Itachi-san. I know she can."

"Wake up my little blossom!" Itachi said as his pale hand touched her face. She turned around and round-housed kicked him in the head.

"Dont touch me ever!" she snapped kicking his face into the dirt. Itachi grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground.

He smirked at her as she glared streight at his eyes, "You've gotton stronger I see. That just makes it more injoyable to take you away from here." He grabbed her neck and held her off the ground. "Your so beautiful when your fighting for your life." he smirked.

Suddenly in a poof of smoke Sakura was gone. "Yo! Dumbass! First rule, NEVER forget the basics," Sakura snapped with a smile. Itachi just gaped at her.

_Any proud ninja wouldnt use a basic thing like that. This means this woman has learned not to care what others think of her_. He smirked at her as he got to his feet. "Come on little blossom. Remember your training. I though you werent alwoed to hit your sensei?" Itachi questioned hoping it would work.

"Wrong!" Sakura yelled as she violently punched him in the jaw. "You aren't and never were my sensei! Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama are my senseis. You could never compare to them!" she said as she cracked her already white knuckles.

Itachi smiled as he whiped the blood from his mouth. He let out a smug laugh. "You think those weaklings compare to me?" he asked. He was punched again but this time in the stomach and a thousand times harder.

"Never call Kakashi weak!" she snapped as she kicked him to his knees. Her eyes were sharper then any katana. "If you ever say anything about him like that again. I'll kill you where you stand." she whispered in his ear as he fell to the ground.

As Itachi clung to his side he fell unconshious whispering, "Damn her." over and over again.

Sakura took a deep breath and started to walk over to her friends. "Kakashi..." Sakura fell to her knees. Sasuke was the first at her side. She was still talking but she had fainted, "I'm so sorry." her voice was weak as she snuggled closer to Sasuke.

Kakashi whisled and a large wolf came out of no where. The black wolf barked qickly as a girl jumped off it's back. "What do you want Kakashi. I'm busy." the girl snapped.

"Ookami. Where's Kiba?" Kakashi snapped. Ookami looked around and saw Sakura and Itachi on the ground.

She shock her hair and said, "Hurry up and get her up. If Kaiya knows that she's hurt I'll be dead." Ookami sighed. "Kiba!" she snapped.

"What the hell do you want?" a voice snapped. A brown haired man walked out of the woods with a huge dog at his side. "OH SHIT! WHAT THE HELL DID SAKURA FUCKING DO?" He screamed as loud as he could.

"Shut up Kiba. If we can get her to Kaiya's house she wont die." Ookami snapped. She put her hand out and used her mental powers to lift Sakura up onto her wolf. "Can you guys keep up?" she asked.

"Yeah we can but can you take Aya," Naruto said handing the still barriered covered Aya over to Kaiya's genin student. They all quickly ran to the bath house that Kaiya and Kakashi owned.


End file.
